Messed up Life
by TeukieWookie
Summary: You know your life is messed up when your considered insane on your first day of school, even if you can see ghost...
1. Chapter 1

_**Sooo……I'm actually basing this off a dream I had but making it longer….please, if you do criticize me, be nice about it!**_

_**Kanda…Chibi, shut up.**_

_**Allen: OH! Be nice Bakanda!* slaps him* **_

_Day One_

The young boy stared up at the scary new place that was now called 'School' for him. Even in the broad daylight, the building was still enough to make you want to run home. Its church like architecture and dreary dark painting made it look pretty much like any haunted mansion, just bigger, in a scary movie. The young boy gulped and rubbed the back of his head, trying to calm himself down but let out a nervous yelp when he heard a scream come from the building.

"Oh…Blimey…" The young boy said and slowly walked through the front gate, making sure not to look at any of the creepy statues staring at him.

When he finally made it to the main office, at least he thought it was the main office, he felt a tug on his sleeve from behind. He turned around sharply, reaching for his sliver cross necklace, but found nobody behind him. He sighed and turned back around to open the door when he came face to face with a girl. She looked pretty normal; Long hair covering her face, white dress, cold presence and a big knife in the back of her-wait. A knife? The boy yelped and took a step back ward trying to give them both some room from each other, and she smiled. With force, he could tell, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I wouldn't…if I were you." She said with an eerie voice and big smile from eye to eye.

The boy just stared at her, trying not to notice the knife in her side. He then took a deep breath and smiled.

"And what shouldn't I be doing? I know I'm daft, but couldn't you find someone else to haunt?" he pleaded, looking at his watch.

The ghost gaped at him, confused on why he wasn't leaking in his pants, extremely tight, by now. She pointed to the knife in her side, pushing it back and forth to make her wound show. The young boy just groaned and walked past her.

"I'm sorry, I consider my education a first and helping the other side a second…er...Possibly." he yelled pushing through the door.

The boy chuckled as he could see that the ghost was shocked and confused at everything. He silently walked through the hallway and ended up at a big office. He pushed the door open and nervously walked in when he noticed that a man was waiting for him.

"You must be the new kid, right? A Mr.…" he looked at his clipboard "Allen Walker?"

Allen smiled and nodded to the man. The man gave a big cheesy smile and patted him on the head.

"My name is Komui Lee; I'm the principal off the Black Order Academy. First off I would like to say, you must leave now." He said, sitting down in a chair.

Allen sighed and put his gloved hand to his mouth.

"Mr. Lee, did I do something wrong?! I swear I have no-"Komui patted his head once more and grabbed the papers out of his hands.

"You did nothing wrong, it's just that we are still preparing for the start of school tomorrow, and we are still trying to clean up a prank from last year by our very own genius " He sighed and looked at the floor " and his hooligan friend and my very dear little sister!"

He teared up and pulled a tissue out of his pocket.

"Oh…so I'm not in trouble?" Allen asked and turned his head to the side.

Komui chuckled and patted his chest.

"I swear on my heart that you are not in trouble, actually I can't wait till I see you tomorrow with all of the other kids…" He said while pushing Allen out of the door.

With one final shove, Allen stumbled out and nearly caught himself on the handling on the wall.

"Now, I must say goodbye and good luck….I know you will need it to survive here. Especially with your….abilities." He smiled and closed the gate and skipped back to the building.

Allen muttered while walking back home, he only slowed down when he passed the ghost again who was also muttering to herself.

"Oh Jesus…" he said when he took a detour around her "This is gonna be an insanely blimey year…."

_**Hate it? Like it? Love it? Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease tell me by reviewing!!!!!**_


	2. You ready?

**Chapter 2**

**Note: Soo…I think this story will actually get a little bit of reviews, well….I can hope! ~ Funny face~ If you have any questions though, or comments to make, please just ****TELL ME!**

**Another Note: People, I'm sorry I haven't really been posting anything for a while, Summer school just started again today and so has piano lessons so I have been busy! ….plus when I **_**do**_** have time, I usually don't feel like writing. I mean…I've had this chapter written for about five weeks…oops.**

**Disclaimer: D. Gray man will never be owned by me, not even if I keep wishing to the imaginary pixies in my room…**

**Reviewers:**

**:** **Thanks for being the first reviewer! If I could, I would give you a cookie, but I can't! ~ Sad face~ **

**100thAngel: Thanks! Enthusiasm rules!**

**FallenAngelYamiHikari: Well...I don't know about **_**soon**_**, but here I am now!**

**Curious-Cloaked-Creature: Yeah…I think that if you've seen ghost for a while…wouldn't you not really care anymore? I'd be like "Oh hey! You're dead? Well then…Ill help you out after my piano lessons! ~ Ghost gapes~**

_~Line Break~_

Allen yawned, gently turning his face around to check what time it was on his alarm clock.

_**5:15 a.m.**_

He groaned and patted the golden dog on his legs, a golden retriever, motioning for him to get up. The dog nudged his hand away with his muzzle, eyes still closed and tongue sticking out a little.

"Timcampy…please move. I have to get ready for school!" Allen whined, gently shoving Tim off of him. Tim gave him the best doggy glare he could muster, and moved swiftly to the side for him.

While Allen tried to crawl out of the comfort of his bed, Timcampy bit the bottom of his pants, resulting in Allen tumbling over the side with his blankets still tangled around his thin waist.

"Tim…" Allen said, peering over the bed to glare at him.

Tim licked his cheek, tracing over his left eye, Allen could swear the dog was laughing on the inside. Allen slowly pulled himself up and grabbed the clothes he laid out the day before on his chair, beginning to get dressed while also making his bed. (This is mega-hard to do, but I just feel like it would be quicker…it's not.) Once he was done, he walked to his kitchen and grabbed four slices of bread and a cup of water. He gobbled all of it up in less than three minutes, wiping the sleeve of his shirt over his mouth.

"Well…see you later Timcampy!" Allen called as he locked the door from outside. He heard a little whine from the other side and chuckled.

_**5:45 a.m.**_

` Allen sighed and positioned his backpack to a more comfortable angle on his shoulder; he then began his long walk to school.

'I should probably go see Komui for my schedule. Let's see…' Allen closed his eyes and thought for a minute 'I should get to school around 7:00… that leaves me a good hour to relax!'

Allen gave a sad smile when he remembered that he would be all alone in the school.

'It's not really that different from back at my old school…'

He stared at his shoes while walking, trying to distract himself to make the time fly.

___**6:00 a.m.**_

While he passed the local book store, he felt a chill run down his spine. He began to walk faster, breathing even breathes.

(By the way…Allen can decide if he wants to touch a ghost or not.)

"Please…I'm scared," a fragile little voice whispered.

Allen stopped at hearing it and turned around to see a little girl. She had blond, shoulder length curls and big aqua eyes.

"What's the matter?" he asked, bending down so he could look her straight in the eyes.

The girl sniffed and held out a stuffed animal of a panda. Allen stared at it with a confused look.

"I see my mommy everyday…but she never notices me…"she said, tears about to overflow.

Allen gave her a sad smile and patted her head softly, realizing his instinct was right.

"I'm very sorry…and I hate to ask this of you…but can you actually show me what happened to you?" Allen asked, hoping he hadn't made her anymore upset.

The little girl hesitated at first then nodded softly, lifting up the hem of her shirt.

"Oh Jesus…" Allen muttered, putting his hand over his mouth to keep the vile down.

Her whole stomach was …missing, leaving only a bloody hole gaping out of her. All internal organs were missing, fat and etc. The young girl noticed Allen's horrified face and patted his arm for him to watch her.

She stuck her hand through her stomach, making her fingertips graze her vertebral column. Allen moved his head backwards when he saw her smiling at him.

'_What…why is she…'_

…_She _was trying to comfort _him_…

Without hesitation, Allen pulled her shirt back down and tugged her into a hug.

"What did you want from me…I'll do anything," Allen whispered.

She pulled out of his hug and held the panda out once more.

" My mommy has always tried to do what's best for me, but one day…she yelled at me and I ran away...While I was walking, this strange man began to tell me…that it wasn't my fault." She rubbed her eyes.

Allen patted her back and gently took the panda.

"Do you want me to put this on your grave?" he asked, trying not to make it sound sad.

The girl shook her head and gave one last kiss to the panda's head.

"No…they never found my body. Could you find my mommy and give this to her?" she asked, giving him a cheerful smile.

Allen nodded and gently placed the panda in his bag, head sticking out.

"Who do you want me to say when she asks?" he whispered, noticing that she was starting to fade.

She placed her hand over her heart and smiled with joy.

"Just say it's from Hannah…" she then faded out.

Allen got up from where he was crouched over and patted his bag to secure it.

"Goodbye Hannah…"

_~line break~_

Allen sighed as he walked through the hallway, the only person there.

'Of course…nobody would be here a whole hour earlier, they have better things to do.'

When he arrived at Komui's office, the door slammed open right into his face. Allen crouched to the floor, holding his poor face with his gloved hands.

"Did I hear a smack?" he heard Komui ask.

Allen growled, Komui had told him to come at this time and you know what he got? A big smack in the face by a very germy door.

"Brother, there is a very cute boy on the floor, but I thought only a couple of E students came this early?" he heard a girly voice ask.

The girl came out from her position behind the door and smiled at Allen. She had long green hair in ponytails, and soft purple eyes. Allen blushed when he saw her legs that were fully exposed. Komui came next to her side and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Allen meet Lenalee, Lenalee meet Allen," he said with excitement.

Allen just glared at him and threw his book at his face, Komui dodged it with ease though. He then turned so that he was talking to Lenalee.

"This is Allen Walker, our brand new E student. He's just recently arrived back from India with Cross," he smiled and helped Allen off of the floor.

Lenalee smiled and shook Allen's hand.

"How is Cross? I haven't seen him since I was little…he was a perfect gentlemen thought, I remember…" she said with a dreamy expression.

Komui and Allen looked at her in horror, both with 'eww' faces at her having a crush on him.

Allen then gave a tiny cough, alerting both of their attentions.

"He's…er…fine. Probably in Japan right now getting boozed up and busy with some woman." He said with an innocent smile.

Lenalee blushes and Komui laughed at his straight forwardness. Allen then pulled out some papers and looked at them.

"Komui, I'm confused. I thought I signed in as a F student, why am I in E?" he asked, tilting his head.

Komui smiled and grabbed the papers out of his grip, tearing them in half. Allen gawked at him and grabbed it back with haste.

"Because my dear boy, you have the qualities of an E student, and I think you would be a good influence on…some of the others." He said with a glint in his eyes.

Allen gulped and started fingering the hem of his long balck shirt.

"But Komui, what if I c-"

The door slammed open and Allen barely dodged it. Two boys walked in, one happy and energetic, the other…er…pissed off. Allen backed up into the corner when he noticed the pissed off one had a katana.

"What the fuck Komui! How the hell are we supposed to find a kid if we don't even know what he looks like?" The Asian yelled, clenching the sword.

Komui gave an exasperated sigh and waved his arm towards Allen in the corner.

"Well it looks like he found us instead!"

Both the boys looked at him. The red-head was smiling the grin of the Cheshire-cat while the Asian emanated hatred.

"Lavi…Kanda…meet young Allen." Komui stated, shoving Allen at them.

"Hey Allen!" Lavi said, putting his arm around his waist.

Allen pouted when he noticed that he was the shortest person in the room, even Lenalee was taller by an inch.

"Um…Hello?" he said, turning to look straight at Lavi.

Lavi blushed and jumped to the side pointing at Allen.

"WHOA! He's a BRIT!" Lavi squealed, doing a little happy dance. "I've never had a brit for a friend!"

Allen frowned at the word 'Brit'.

"He looks more like a moyashi than a Brit to me…" Kanda said, looking at Allen's white hair.

Allen gently shoved Lavi off of himself and stared at Kanda. Lavi came back to his side and fingered his hair between his fingers.

"Its soft…Hey, British moyashi, why _is_ your hair white? Did you d-"

"Natural." Allen stated, hoping that nobody actually thought he was dumb enough to completely dye his hair white.

Lavi leaned in about two more inches and stared at him as if looking for a secret meaning. Allen knew he would ask again, so he decided to just tell them.

"Actually, when I was born, my hair was brownish red. After Mana died, they took me to a hospital because they said I was …different. They say its probably from all the stress I have from Master…"

Lenalee put a hand over her chest, already feeling a rush of protection for him overflowing inside her. Lavi grinned and patted the boy.

"Sorry to say this Brit, but if you're going to be friends with all of us…" he motioned to everyone in the room, "You're going to be super stressed and tired."

Allen chuckled and patted Lavi to go away.

"So…what's the difference of E students and F students?" he asked.

Kanda grunted and sat on Komui's desk, using the chair as a foot rest.

"We E students are special moyashi. We have abilities that are rarely seen in life. Some of us haven't even realized them yet, but we can tell. Usually, it's always something involving our personality or talents, but for special E students…" looks at Lavi and Lenalee, tapping his leg slightly. "We also get weapons."

Allen glanced at the katana and gulped slightly.

"So I'm guessing…I'm one of the 'Special' E students?" he softly moved his fingers over his scar.

Lavi nodded and patted the little hammer on the side of his leg.

"Why though? I don't have a 'weapon' and I'm not special in any ways other than being freaky looking…"

Komui pushed his glasses up and smiled.

"You're more special than you know Allen…"

Everyone stood in awkward silence. Unable to stand it anymore, Lavi grabbed Allen and pulled him out of the room screaming.

"LET'S GET YOU READY AL!"

Kanda relaxed when they both left and gave Komui a little nod.

"Are you ready?"

**Oh my god! I just finished this, and its past my bedtime!~Happy Dance~ Please people, I really need reviews to KNOW that this story isn't a complete waste of time, just review okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Wow so it's been….4 to 5 years. Um…well first off, hello to you all! I miss you all, I've actually currently been writing on another site but now that I'm in college (AND OLD) and have lots of free time between classes, I decided I would love to continue these stories. So starting now, I promise you I will update! At the moment, I might not only update but also edit. My writing style has changed somewhat now that I am no longer in Middle school and some of my stories were just…bad. If you have anything you want to tell me or any input just message me.

-TeukieWookie


End file.
